1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to methods of preparing and purifying 9-nitro-20-camptothecin (9NC).
2. Description of Related Art
9-nitro-20(S)-camptothecin has shown great promise in treating certain types of cancer. The water-insoluble 9-nitro-20(S)-camptothecin has been studied both in vitro and in vivo and 9-nitro-20(S)-camptothecin is in clinical trials for certain types of cancer.
Japanese Kokai Patent Application No. 59-51288 provides one method of making 9-nitro-camptothecin by treating camptothecin with a slight excess of concentrated nitric acid in concentrated sulfuric acid. However, when following this procedure, a yield of about 3% to about 7% of the 9NC product which is capable for medicinal use is obtained. Further, this procedure results in unwanted byproducts such as the inactive isomer, 12-nitrocamptothecin (12NC), in a ratio of about 1 to 3 of 9NC to 12NC. The following scheme shows the reaction from the use of nitric acid and sulfuric acid. ##STR1##
The unwanted 12NC, unfortunately, is the major product and accounts for about 60% of the yield. Because of the low yield of the 9NC and the numerous byproducts, the process of separating and purifying the 9NC is time consuming and costly and leads to a further decrease in the yield of 9NC. Accordingly, there is a need for a process that leads to a higher yield of 9NC and preferably without the numerous byproducts that have accompanied previous methods of making 9NC.